When the last children die
by Mikesch10
Summary: Ich fühl' mich tot, tief in mir drin, nur der Schmerz lässt mich wissen, dass ich am Leben bin... Auf wen passt dieser Satz besser als auf Shiho Miyano?


_Ich fühl' mich tot, tief in mir drin,  
Nur der Schmerz lässt mich wissen,  
Dass ich am Leben bin_

Schmerz.

Wahnsinn glitzerte in ihren Augen.

Wahnsinn, Schmerz und Trauer spiegelten sich in ihnen.

Rotblonde Locken verdeckten ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, als sie keuchend zu Boden sackte. Die Trauer übermannter sie, wie jede Nacht, denn immer, wenn die Dunkelheit kam, brachte sie die Angst. Angst vor dem Tod. Doch ihr eigenes fließendes Blut interessierte sie nicht, sie sah nur die leblosen, brutal zerstückelten Kinderkörper, die vor ihr lagen.

Schluchzend und blutverschmiert lag sie im Schnee. Ihre türkisblauen Augen, die bis vor kurzem noch geleuchtet hatten, wurden stumpf, kalt und gefühllos.

„Ayumi..."

Sie hob den leblosen, malträtierten Körper eines kleines Mädchens hoch und legte ihre Stirn auf die bereits erkaltete und von Blut triefende Wange. „Nein..."

Eine Träne fiel in den Schnee, brannte ein Loch in die weißen Kristalle.

Ein weiterer Schritt, den ihre Beine wie von selbst taten und wieder sah sie in kalte Augen...

Der Boden unter ihren Füßen gab nach.

Die altmodische, viereckige Brille war in der Mitte gespalten, die Gläser zersprungen und blutverschmiert. Der Rahmen der Sehhilfe war zerkratzt, voller Schrammen und hing nutzlos an dem Gesicht des Kindes herab. Die markanten, einprägsamen, dunkelblauen Augen starrten leb- und gefühllos durch sie hindurch, ohne irgendetwas zu fixieren. Der dunkelbraune, fast schwarze Haarschopf war stumpf und von Eiskristallen übersäht.

„Kudo..."

Die blasse Hand strich über die bereits erkaltete Wange des Jungen.

Der nächste Schritt war eine Qual. Ein Schritt, den sie nicht tun wollte, wusste sie doch, dass sie über die nächste Leiche stolpern würde.

Mit einem erstickten Keuchen sackte sie zusammen, verlor den Boden unter ihren Füßen und fiel auf die nackten Knie. Barfuß und nur mit einem kurzen Kleid und einem Laborkittel bekleidet kniete sie zentimetertief im Schnee, nur einige Millimeter von der Leiche eines etwas dicklichen Jungen entfernt, der zu Lebzeiten wohl außerordentlich gerne gegessen hatte. Jetzt aber fiel er wortwörtlich auseinander, denn Sehnen, Muskeln, Fleisch und Haut hingen in Fetzen an seinem Körper herab, die Knochen des Grundschülers waren sichtbar und schimmerten elfenbeinfarben zwischen dem gepeinigten Fleisch hervor.

„Genta..."

Fast überhörbar kam der Name über ihre Lippen, die blutverschmiert und aufgerissen waren. Wieder kullerte eine Träne über ihre zerkratzte Wange, brannte sich in den Schnee und ihre Seele. Als sie ihre Hand etwas bewegte, stieß sie gegen den Kopf eines weiteren Kindes.  
Die Augen waren ebenso leer wie die der anderen, an der Stelle, an der die Ohren des Jungen wären, klafften blutige Löcher, an seinem Hals verlief eine dünne, blutige Linie und die Fingernägel fehlten gänzlich.

„Mitsuhiko..."

Wieder floss eine Träne, der tausende und abertausende weitere folgten. Bitterlich schluchzend saß sie da, die geschändeten Kinderkörper in den Armen, die sich von ihrem eigenen Blut rot gefärbt hatten.

Rot.

Glühendes Rot bedeckte den Schnee.

Schnee verdeckte Leichen, doch eines vermochte er nicht zu verdecken: Schmerz und Angst. Gefühle konnte man weder steuern noch unterdrücken, das wurde ihr klar, als sie die kalten, leblosen Augen sah, die stoisch gen Himmel starrten.

Augen, die einst mit reiner Freude gelacht hatten.

Augen, die voll kindlicher Naivität gestrahlt hatten.

Augen, die sie Tag für Tag lebendiger werden ließen.

Augen, die ihr Sicherheit und Zuversicht gegeben hatten, wenn sie es am nötigsten gebraucht hatte.

Augen, die nun erloschen waren und nie wieder vor Neugierde brennen würden.

Ein Schrei entfloh ihrer Kehle, scheuchte die Krähen auf und hallte in der Millionenmetropole Japans wider. Sie schrie sich den Schmerz von der Seele, wollte die Last loswerden, die schwer auf ihrem Bewusstsein lastete.

Es war das letzte Lebenszeichen von ihr. Als einige Minuten später eine Polizeistreife vorbeikam, stolperte sie über fünf Leichen. Vier von ihnen waren grausam entstellt, die fünfte war von Wunden übersäht, die Todesursache war Blutverlust. Sie waren tot und die Eltern der Kinder weinten bittere Tränen um ihre Lieblinge und jedes Jahr besuchte ein alter Mann die Gräber, die direkt nebeneinander lagen. Hiroshi Agasa würde die Kinder niemals vergessen, am allerwenigsten die junge Frau, auf deren Grab ein Gedicht eingraviert war:

_Rattle her bones  
Over the stones  
It's only a pauper  
Who nobody owns_

_(Schlagt ihr Gebein_  
_Über den Stein_  
_Sie ist nur ein Niemand_  
_Und sie ist ganz allein)_

Es stimmte nicht. Dieses Gedicht würde niemals stimmen, denn sie war niemals allein gewesen, und doch passte dieses Gedicht wie die Faust aufs Auge. Sie hatte gedacht, niemand würde sie mögen und sie hätte solche Freunde nicht verdient. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie bei ihrem Tod etwas nachgeholfen hatte, weil sie der Meinung gewesen war, schuld an dem Tod ihrer um elf Jahre jüngeren Freunde zu sein. Mit einem leisen Seufzer legte er den Strauß blutroter Rosen auf ihr Grab ab, richtete sich auf und verbeugte sich.

„Viel Glück... Ai Haibara..."

Er lachte leise auf.

„Nein... Ich sollte wohl eher sagen; Shiho Miyano..."


End file.
